Fading Dream
by Selenity Longsword
Summary: An abusive Marriage...where do you go when there is no where else to turn?


Fading Dreams  
by  
Selenity Longsword  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor frankly do I own much else, not even the computer this was typed on, so don't sue. This is a story of abuse, and one that would not go away. Oh I also don't own the song, which is by Reba McEntire, called The Stairs.  
  
She Looks at the clock, it's a quarter past nine. She hears his car as he pulls in the drive. Dinners still waiting from hours before. She knows he's been drinking, when he walks through the door.  
  
Sitting at the Kitchen table, she held her aching head in her hands, as tears spilled down her cheeks, the pain almost shattering. She knew he'd broken her right wrist again, and two ribs at least. She wanted to go to the doctor, but knew the questions that would be asked, and the standard answer she gave.  
  
"I fell down the Stairs."  
  
That was only met with a disbelieving look, that made her squirm. She didn't even try to fool herself that any one didn't know what happened when he came home like this. She wasn't even sure what had set him off last night, only that he came home late, and started to yell at her. Finally she realized a tiny hand was stroking her hair, and picked up her beloved daughter, kissing Akishi's forehead.  
  
And she fell down the stairs again. But it hasn't happened since she don't know when. Was it in spring when she packed up their Kids? Or maybe in Winter with his Job on the skids. Oh but Just like before, she'll have to pretend That she Fell Down the Stairs again.  
  
She knew the Problem, the Underlying one at Least. He always thought he *Settled* for her, but she loved him so much, she thought she could change him....God what a fool she was. Sending Akishi off to school, she walked into her bedroom, looking in the mirror for the first time, touching the black eye, broken nose and swollen jaw. The signs had all been there before her Marriage. But she'd been blinded by Love. Love HA! it'd been loneliness pure and simple. After her Utena-sama had left, what did she have left? Only, then she'd taken the one he really wanted with her. Picking up a picture of their wedding day, she touched it, before throwing it across the room, walking to her closet, she started tossing clothes into a suitcase, before going to get Akishi's clothing packed, only a duffle bag of toys, they wouldn't have a lot of room....  
  
A short time ago, She started a Job, Serving Chicken Fried steak, and Corn on the Cob She started out shy, but she Ended up Sure, That a ticket to Anywhere, Could be the Cure But he couldn't handle her change for the better! She tried to leave him, But He wouldn't Let her!  
  
He Says he's Sorry He Didn't Mean it He swears it won't happen again And she's so confused she wants to believe him She Just wants the Nightmare to End....  
  
Touching the swell of her stomach, she took a deep breath, wincing at the pain.  
  
"Don't worry Baby. We'll be alright...Utena has promised us a place with her and Touga...and Anthi said we could stay with her. Utena and Touga have their own problems, so Anthi and Akio will protect us. Nanami said she'd help us hide from him. We'll get your sissy, and go. Mommy has been working and daddy doesn't know about the money she's saved up, but how I'll pay for you I just don't know..."  
  
Tears falling down her cheeks, she walked slowly down the stairs, loading both sets of luggage, then the toys, before taking her jewelry, and the money she'd been hording for over a year, 3000 wasn't much...but it would get them a new car, and across the country, where they'd be safe.  
  
Picking Akishi up from school 5 hours early, she told them, that they where going Visiting. Unfortunatly the school Secretary had seen more cases of abuse than she wanted to admit, and handed her a number, with a whisper.  
  
"They'll help you Run."  
  
Those where the only words exchanged, as tears welled in large blue eyes.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Calling the number, she brushed her daughters silky locks of deep green, and speaking to the person. Only when they where on a bus, with a destination at which they'd have a Car did she allow herself to breathe deeply, as tears fell onto her waist length gold curls, and Kodichi, Juri allowed herself to Mourn the woman she'd been, and look to the woman she would become again.  
  
And she fell down the stairs again. But it hasn't happened since she don't know when. Was it in spring when she packed up their Kids? Or maybe in Winter with his Job on the skids. Oh but Just like before, she'll have to pretend That she Fell Down the Stairs again.  
  
Oh She Fell down the Stairs again..... 


End file.
